


Prom - Bad Education

by CurlyCarla



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCarla/pseuds/CurlyCarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because "Will you go to prom with me?" is too easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom - Bad Education

“Oh, I’ve got a date. I’m taking the only man strong enough to handle Stephanie.”

... ... ...

“Frank.”

The single syllable made Frank stop dead. He turned to see Stephen beckoning for him to follow him down the empty corridor. He stopped a few paces in front of him. 

“Chan said you had something to ask me?” Stephen looked a mix of both nervous and determined.

“Uh, yeah. Well, you said earlier- Well, not earlier, yesterday. Like, yesterday morning, so sort of earlier-”

“Frank?” Stephen cut him off, eyebrows raised and smirking.

“Um, well, you know how you said how you didn’t have a date? So... Well, I was kinda wondering, since, y’know, I don’t have one either, I was wondering maybe we could- I mean, if you wanted to, that is-”

“Frank, shut up.” Stephen grinned, closing the distance between them, taking Frank’s hands in his own, rubbing small circles into the calloused skin with his thumbs. “I’ll go with you, you idiot.”

Frank breathed a sigh of relief, and smiled.

“Great. Awesome. Great.”

Stephen kissed him to shut him up.

... ... ...

Mitchell stared at the Abbey Grove sign that he hadn’t seen for a good few months now. His eyes found the small whiteboard pen drawing of a penis he had drawn on when he first started Abbey Grove. He smiled wistfully, it was in that detention that he had first met Rem Dogg. Remmie was in for hiding gay porn magazines in Wickers’ desk. The pair had bonded instantly.

As he wandered through the empty halls, his heart best so hard that he thought it was going to explode. Sort of like his uncle Ronnie’s during that court case. Or was that a hoax? He couldn’t really remember. He could hear the music pumping through the halls, and he started to head towards the hall. Since he got out of juvie, he bought himself a decent suit, smartened himself up a bit. On the outside, he looked calm, ready. 

On the inside, he was freaking out. How would every one react? He had a feeling they would welcome him back, but what about Remmie? They hadn’t talked since he left.  
Mitchell took a deep breath, and walked into the hall. Andre saw him immediately, rushing over to hand him a drink. Mitchell took two. He had a feeling he would need them. He downed one, handing the empty glass back to Andre, before looking around. Everyone was clustered around Dickers. He could see Stephen, no, Stephanie tonight, obviously. It was hard to miss her in those heels. 

There was Frank, standing next to her. Chantelle, Joe, Cleo, Jing... His gaze finally settled on Remmie. He glanced down at his drink. He shook his head, and put it back on the tray. 

He walked quickly over to the group. Chantelle was the first to spot him, squealing. Everybody turned to look at him, smiling. Yeah, yeah, everybody missed him, sure, that’s great. He needed to see Remmie. He saw Stephanie tap him on the shoulder, pointing at him. Remmie’s mouth dropped open. He made no effort to move, so Mitchell continued walking. Alfie put his hand up for a high five as he passed, which Mitchell ignored. 

“Y’alright Remmie?”

“Not bad.”

“Look mate, I know it’s a bit late, but... Do you fancy going to prom with me?”


End file.
